


Pet!Tony Expanded

by less_than_wholesome



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Pet!Tony, Top Pet/Bottom Handler, handler!Peter, shifting headspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_than_wholesome/pseuds/less_than_wholesome
Summary: An expansion on the idea of Tony as Peter's pet.





	Pet!Tony Expanded

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from Tumblr.
> 
> An anon sent an ask: "Holy shit bro I LOVED the pet play Dog!Tony that you wrote... I’d die for you to expand on it, but only if you want to!!"
> 
> And this was my response. 
> 
> FYI: Tags and warnings are subject to change as I continue writing on this.

This was always the worst part.

Being stripped down by his young lover and slowly - _ gently _ \- being positioned so that each piece of gear could be equipped by those young and inexperienced hands was all a part of the process. They had agreed on it in the beginning. If Tony  ~~ needed ~~ wanted to unleash (so to speak), he could only do so when Peter was there to help.

Logically, Tony understood why they came up with that rule, but it didn’t make this part any less awkward. It always took him a bit to fall into his headspace as Ace and the in-between was something of a manic mess that Tony wasn’t thrilled about Peter witnessing.

They were going for  _ walkies _ first, so he had to wear clothes. This time it was cargo pants and a thin A-frame undershirt.

His brain felt like an engine in neutral but someone was still revving the damn gas. His body shook violently with the dichotomy of nerves and excitement, and he babbled about the most nonsensical things.

He was no help as Peter slipped on the black knee pads over the equally black pants. And he was somewhat of a hindrance when his shaking hands were pushed into the black padded gloves. After the straps were pulled tight, Peter started guiding him down onto all fours and Tony tried not to resist despite his tense muscles.

“Down…Good boy.”

Once he was down, Tony automatically wiggled a bit at the praise, but was instantly disgusted with himself when he realized he didn’t even have the tail attached yet.

As if Peter could read his mind, the teen strapped on the belted tail and fussed with it until it was settled right above the crack of his ass. Peter gave it a gentle flick and, not for the first time, Tony muttered through his thought process for a mechanical tail. It would move intuitively to his emotions via a neurolink, but he already knew it was unlikely to come to fruition.

When the gear was packed away, Tony did his best not to think about any of it until it was brought out again.

Peter was extremely tactile during this process; there was never a point where he wasn’t touching Tony somewhere, even when he was reaching for new gear.

Next came the harness.

They had several of varying designs and colors, but Peter was always partial to the [ **_pittbull_** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.mr-s-leather.com%2Fleather%2Fleather-harnesses%2Fpit-bull-harness%3Facc%3D592830&t=ZjNlZWMwNzI1MWE1NTE0YjFkODZlYWM1MWM3NGUyMWE3OGYxMDQzOCw3MjJ1NnkwSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AdG0l5xK3Z5UNIoPA7VenjA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fshipping-starker-like-im-fedex.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177588905398%2Fholy-shit-bro-i-loved-the-pet-play-dogtony-that&m=1) style for walkies. Despite the numerous times Tony reassured him that his chest was 100% normal thanks to Extremis, Peter still worried.

Peter was so good about taking care of him - such a good Master - that Tony was almost jealous at how naturally this came to the kid. However, it was definitely to his benefit, so he never said anything about it.

“Paw?”

Tony didn’t hesitate to offer his left, placing his covered fist in his boy’s open right hand. He didn’t dwell on the response as the harness was slipped on over his arm, and he watched silently as Peter moved to his other side to fasten the straps into place.

He snorted a little and wiggled, taking solace in the solid weight of the leather harness. His excitement was starting to heavily outweigh his nerves and he really  ~~ wanted ~~ needed to move.

“Almost there, pup.”

When his handler reached for the box, he could barely keep still and he did nothing to quiet the soft whine that rose from his chest.

“Easy, boy. I know you’re excited, but you need to be still so I can finish. Can you sit for me?”

He sat immediately, but he still couldn’t stop his body from shaking. He tried hard to be a good boy as the  [ **_hood_ ** ](https://vicspetplayware.tumblr.com/post/172870691339/doberman-hood-a-beautiful-addition-to-any-pups) was strapped into place and his Master smoothed his hands over the entire thing with gentle, loving pets.

“Just one final touch and we’re done.”

Master picked up the collar and pressed it to his throat. He could barely contain himself as he felt the leather pull tight and heard the clink of metal as the buckle was done up.

When Master finally pulled back, he couldn’t take it any longer and he gave a sharp whine that he punctuated with a bark.

Then Master smiled.

“There’s my good boy. How ya feelin’ Ace? You ready to go for walkies?”

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on continuing this. My mind is just jumping around on ideas atm.
> 
> Let me know if there are any kinks in particular you guys would like to see explored with this universe... almost anything would be acceptable (definitely no vomit, scat, or severe mutilation)


End file.
